The World They Only Know
by MalasLaBro
Summary: Salem made a slight error, causing her to be stuck to with a human. Fortunately, she found a way to get out of the situation while bringing her one step closer to her revenge. Unfortunately, the way was called 'Love.'
1. Arc 1:Prologue

Salem blinked.

Her experiment clearly brought unexpected results.

The baby in front of her reached out to her, flailing his small chubby arms through her intangible form, his bright blue eyes clear and staring right at her.

The research she spent decades on - one that was supposed to bring her closer to her revenge against the Gods.

The baby giggled again.

...when did it all go wrong?

xxx

She watched the colour blur by as the child her form was bound by ran in the forest behind his home, a cheerful laugh escaping his throat as he hid away from his sisters.

Salem subtly sent an impulse to his mind, nudging him to take a look around his surroundings, training his mind to get used to her manipulations.

Nowadays, after she unlocked his aura after his 2nd birthday - causing the child to lose sight of her and ultimately causing her only means of communication with the only living thing that she could interact with be even more one sided than before.

She was then aware of his feelings.

Her theory was that his aura when unlocked recognised her as an entity similar to its host and made connected itself with her magic.

To help pass the time, she tried out various theories and ideas - some nonsensical and a few closer to the her original hypothesis.

What was actually pleasantly suprising was that the Aura capacity of the child was better than the prodigy she carefully selected long ago.

Based on Aura alone, this child would make a good Servant.

Afterall, the prodigy years ago conquered half of Remnant using it.

Another good point was that Aura was inexplicably linked to the Gods - where magic was done through a miracle, Aura appeared after they left Remnant.

Good points.

She also managed to fine tune her impulses after confirming that his Aura could also reject the ones that felt unnatural like suddenly punching the annoying brats or strong suggestions.

She decided to raise the child as her puppet.

One that would bring her closer to her revenge.

"HWHAAA!!"

The child tripped and started bawling.

She sighed.

xxx

She watched as the 12 year old boy confessed to his crush about his feelings.

If anyone asked why she felt the need to allow such an event to occur, it was because she found another suprise.

This child could intangle his Aura into others first and foremost - a rare trait she experienced firsthand.

After a few experiments - grasping the link between them and sending small flunctuations when the boy was asleep, she could interact and control it slightly.

Flaring it, increased healing, reinforcing and various other things.

She could imagine the possibilities if his Aura could be improved.

Materialisation being one of the most possible and wanted.

It was synonymous with Creation afterall.

But first, she needed to find a way to strengthen it.

The experiment this time was through emotions.

Jaune was joyous after his confession was well received.

The Aura in his body also revolved slightly faster.

Salem smirked when he timidly held the girl's hand. She could feel his Aura trickle through their contact, trying to harmonize with the other - enabling her to also feel the different Aura changing slightly to allow the foreign energy to flow through.

When they seperated and went back to classes, she could still feel the boy's Aura that was left in the girl even in a distance.

The strand was further strengthened, like a light glow gaining intensity from what her senses picked up on when they met again after school to play at the park.

Even without contact, the strand gained intensity.

With contact, more Aura was transfered through and the receiver also improved its rate of receiving. More strands were formed.

She theorized that his Aura could tie itself to memories, emotion and substances.

The Aura sent would tie itself to any trace of its host that it could find inside the other body - any signature similar to its owner.

Only living things have Aura, each distinct and special. The Aura that was sent would gather around its familliar signature but could still interact with others. When the - say memories were reviewed or improved by the brain, the Aura signature tied to it would also have changes accordingly.

Days past by and she added to her notes.

She could feel the slight improvements to her own magic after she willed the small Aura strand from the young girl back to its original host.

When his Aura improved, hers also did.

"Excellent."

xxx

She extracted all the Aura that belonged to the boy.

The results were within her expectations.

The pair were together for a few months before Salem could feel the Aura that was accumulated inside the small girl begin to decrease.

Wasting no effort, she manipulated the boy to hold her hand which he did and promptly _pulled_ the results of a few months of careful manipulation.

The girl fainted.

Salem laughed when her intangible form that was the size of a thumb grew to palm sized.

When the girl woke up and realized her surroundings, she confirmed her hypothesis.

"Mommy?!" the girl cried out, rushing out of his sight while tears of panic leaked out, "Stay away from me you _freak!"_

She ran, leaving young Jaune in confusion and heartbreak. He stayed there for a while, dazed and wondering what happened.

Eventually, Jaune went home and hoped to ask what happened tommorow.

When he woke up the next morning, he was in for a suprise.

xxx

A pale faced woman was floating near his face. Bright red eyes, long wavy white hair and the same size of a figurine.

_Wat? _

The woman also seemed to notice for the first time in a few years...

...they made eye contact.

"WHA-"

xxx

**modified slightly, enjoy XD**


	2. 2

His son asked to be trained to become a Huntsman. The profession he knew was filled with broken dreams and mental strain only the most determined of wills would last long.

It was hard. _Very_.

But, nothing was ever easy.

"No." he simply refused, "Do you think it's like those comics you like to read? Where the hero always wins?"

"Yeah!" Jaune responded, " I just need a chance, please! Dad, I want to be a Hero!"

"..." how naive, he didn't want to dash Jaune's hopes and dreams but..., "Do you have what it takes?" he asked.

"Of course!" he replied, probably content with knowing he was given a chance, "I'll show you my power!" Jaune flexed his tiny arms.

Thus, that was how they ended up at the backyard, with the sun shining in the afternoon with Jaune crying on the ground and him feeling like he made a mistake.

But he _didn't_.

It was for his own good. That naivety should be hammered out from him at a young age, that he should realise that the world never cared.

But.

What father would expose his child to the horrors of the world. A good one? _Bad? _

He didn't know.

Still, as long as Jaune stayed under his care. He would do his best to be the best father he could be.

"It's okay kiddo, maybe being a Huntsman isn't for you."

Nicholas Arc was content with the knowledge that his family was happily growing and living. That his beautiful wife loves him and all the other problems will _never_ be compared to his family's well being.

And that included watching them grow up to be fine men and women. Saphron was going to Atlas to further her studies, his other children still in school and have their own lives to figure out.

What worried him was Jaune. His only son. Who one day suddenly went from the cheerful awkward guy who was always getting teased by his sisters to a quiet young boy who seemed more anti-social by the day, always keeps to himself and like to be alone.

Did he make a mistake?

Juniper assured him that it was just puberty, that he is in the period of figuring his life out and what he was going to be.

Well, from _his_ memories - puberty was supposed to be when he got interested in women and was horny as a dog.

And when he graduated Beacon, the crushing reality that he as a Huntsman would face hordes of Grimm to keep his family safe, that mortality was a _bitch_ that always suprises, that the world is ugly and he had to keep those most precious to him as best as his own two hands could.

And he knew it would never be enough. The pain of losing them his biggest fear.

Would Jaune face the same?

He hoped not.

God, please. No.

"Dad, I want to be a Huntsman."

Jaune was 12 now, growing tall and showing a suprisingly determined expression. One he wouldn't have a few years back, one he would ever show only when he wanted something more than his siblings.

The kid was 10 when he taught that lesson in life.

Other than the just having confidence one. That one was awkward as heck, and he already did it 5 times to his daughters.

It never grows easy. Welp.

But still, "No."

"Would you give me a chance?" Jaune asked again, trying to give him the puppy dog eyes.

And it worked.

Damn his fatherly instincts, Juniper would probably handle this better.

They went to the backyard.

A and few minutes later, Jaune was laying on the ground, panting and sporting a few bruises. Himself standing a few steps away, watching and making sure what he was seeing.

Jaune wasn't giving up.

Jaune tries his hardest to stand back up, losing the tempo of his breathing and having a scrunched up face.

He wouldn't give up.

_'You've grown.'_

He managed to take a sloppy stance he probably picked up on TV, waiting for the next throwdown.

_'My little kid.'_

"...that's enough." he declared, walking back into the house. "Your stance is wrong. Take a few minutes and we'll work on it after a short break." his hand opened the door.

_'Maybe I should give him that chance.'_

He glanced back, watching his son who was splayed on the ground with a grin.

He felt pride.

_'You've grown strong.'_

_'I'm glad I gave him that confidence talk, what would happen if it was the bees one? '_

He shuddered.

_'He would probably be a lady killer!'_

Juniper watched the two men in her life train, knowing that her little boy was slowly leaving her arms. That his puberty brought a lot to the table and the sudden change in character.

It also brought a few _slight_ problems.

She wouldn't call her son the most _handsome_ man in the world but, he also has his charms.

From what Blanc, his maths teacher told her when they bumped into each other at the stalls - Jaune was steadily gaining a attention from the girls in his class.

Especially the girls.Those little vixens!

With his sudden increase in grades, demeanor and gait - she could speculate that he would grow up into a fine young man.

If only he would help her out more in the kitchen...no, it would probably be better if he brought a girl home.

A live in daughter-in-law! she wouldn't have to do _all _the chores anymore!

_Ting! _

"Dinner's ready!" she told them, setting the plates and ringing the bell that was tied to the upper rooms. "Wake your sister up! Tell her if she isn't down right away - she will be grounded!"

How is it hard just to come down and eat all the meals she cooked by herself? How could there be 8 people inside the house and not one of them came down and helped?

_Calm down. _

With deep breaths, she patted her heart and cooled her temper.

The eldest, Saphron came down with bed hair sticking like a mess. Glaring at nothing but she had a feeling it was towards her. Well, two can play at that game!

"Also, sweetie - get your sister from her friends house. Do you remember Rem?"

"Who?"

"Oh, that cute little blue haired girl living down the street. Oh, and tell her mother the cookie recipe was phenomenal."

Her daughter grunted in response, not caring about her appearance as she went on her errand.

Hah! That's what you get for glaring at me!

Saphron came home from Mantle a few weeks ago for the semester break, already spent her time sleeping enough and should remember that everyone in this household should know what it feels like to be a housewife!

Suffer!

A few minutes passed and everyone was gathered, the steaks she managed to buy at bargain was immediately beset upon without them saying any appreciation.

She was used to it, their chore load would increase though. How hard it is to be a good, kind mother.

Still.

It was lively, with the sounds of the utensils clinking on the plates, her girls chattering with each other and Nick telling her about the new neighbors moving in next week.

Her happy family that she cherished. Even though she was tired as heck.

Jaune, as usual was eating with a smile and joined his sisters getting teased. The worry she had for the sudden change in behaviour slightly relieved when it was still her little baby inside.

But, she would sometimes notice that he would often glance at his right shoulder, smile or make a few expressions to himself before rejoining the others.

It was like something was there.

No, something is there. She knew it in her guts. The proof was pointing her towards something. Good or bad, she couldn't make out.

It wasn't only during meals.She would also notice him talking to himself whenever he used the toilet for too long, from topics ranging from history related questions to the mudane. And he wasn't exhibiting normal horny teenager traits like Nicky did.

Was he going mad? Did something traumatize him?

Or is it something from her past?

"No mom, it's just me talking to my imaginary friend." Jaune answered, "I like to imagine someone always being there for me, so that I'm never alone."

"Oh sweetie, you're never alone." she told him, "We'll always be there for you." she tried to assure herself that nothing bad was happening to her son.

Was it really just imaginary though? Was the talking to himself a symptom of hallucination leading to insanity?

"I know, mom." he repeated to her, "It's just harmless fun whenever I'm by myself."

"Are you sure? Should we go see Dr. Drew?"

"Nah, she isn't real. I'm not making this up - I'm fine. Don't worry, I'll get bored with it sooner or later." he said, "Oh would you look at the time, I should probably go to sleep - wouldn't want to be late for school!"

He fled.

"...she?"

Was her worries all for nothing? Is it just a phase kids in the new generation would have?

Or maybe it was something else.

"..a girl maybe?"

Did he perhaps have a crush on someone and pretended to be in an imaginary relationship?

Was he embarrassed by this?

Oh!

"Oh Jaune, you shouldn't have to be so embarrassed!" she chuckled, "Oh, how awkward my little baby is! I should probably tell Nicky!"

She felt like a load has been lifted from her mind.

His imaginary friend was probably his crush. He was too afraid to confess his feelings.

"How cute!"

She should probably lend a hand!

_A live in daughter-in-law! Oh! _

'_You would get bored of me? Is that true?'_ she asked, looking hurt.

"No!" Jaune denied, earnestly looking at the hand sized woman on his shoulder, "I would never get bored of you! Arc's word!"

'_Lies.' _she covered her eyes in a mock cry, _'I am nothing to you!'_"You are my bestest friend! My soulmate!" he frantically tried to dry her imaginary tears, "It's true, how do I make you believe it? I swear!"

All her efforts of makomg him solely hers. The young 12 year old boy only opens up to her nowadays.

Not his mother.

Sister.

Not even his friends.

His attention was solely hers.

And she _loved _it.

People always came to her in order to destroy the world. She also came to others for the same reason.

Her Little Grimm babies is basically apart of her. They are loyal little worshipers.

But Jaune, even though he's 12 currently. With the direction she planned on steering him.

He would become a god.

Just like her. And will never turn his back.

She would make sure of it.

But first.

'_Then...I would like to see you ask the lovely Miss Blanc on a date.'_ Salem floated to the front,_ 'Give her a kiss and all that courting processes you kids do nowadays.'_

"What!? No!" he tried to refuse, "She-"

'_Oh? So you would get bored of little old me?'_ she wiped away an imaginary tear, _'How cruel of you to play around with a maiden's heart. Buhuhu'_

And checkmate. As always.

"Fine, I'll ask her out tomorrow!" he sighed, relenting, "I can't promise her response though. Will you stop crying now? Please? "

'_Ok, I am satisfied.'_ she replied,cutting of her act after a few sniffles, '_Good night Jaune.'_

"Night! Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Salem smiled, amused at how sweet the boy she spent a decade with is, despite her constant presence around him.

She wasn't as evil as Ozma always claimed her to be.

Just cunningly majestic.

Floating down, she lightly caress his cheek as he slept soundly under suggestion, smiling.

She smiled too, the feelings solicited by her efforts positively enhancting. Rarely she felt any happiness before.

'_Oh, how sweet and naive. Brave and stupid. Strong and under her thumb.'_

'_Her sweet little Jaune.'_

Of course he wouldn't know that all the suggestions she gave him regarding his teacher had a positive effect on her research. Like how strong feelings like dependence and love gained more Aura gains than any other connection.

Of how his improving body under his father's tutelage also improved her fine control of his growing Aura reserves.

That the young teacher was slowly falling in love with a 12 year old child and when the time comes, she could still be of use.

A lot of uses.

'_Oh my darling little Jaune, you would be my best weapon yet.'_

She would make sure of that too.


	3. 3

Mont Blanc massaged her aching back, laying her prided but troublesome breasts onto the desk to relieve some of the pains. Her bra unclasped and free.

_Urgh._ _Why did I drink milk?_

School ended a few minutes ago, with students walking and rushing out of the gates with nary a care of the world. Her colleagues some staying late to finish up some work while others lounging at their desks together in their little groups.

This was the school she was entrusted to raise. A heavy responsibilty.

She wondered why she wanted to be a principal again.

Was it money? No, her allowances and paycheck didn't really make her a wealthy woman.

Was it for the betterment of the future generation?

If she was a few years younger and freshly out of training - that answer was right.

Now though? She felt like she made a mistake somewhere along the line.

The sound of laughter from a few boisterous kids could be heard.

Sitting on her high but comfy chair, she scooted close to the windows and peered outside.

And there.

There was another reason. The one she found not long ago.

Jaune Arc. The boy who occupied her thoughts lately. The one who became the object of her desires every lonely night.

He was only 12. But to her eyes - he was much more than her husband who only came home twice a month and never bothered.

Whenever she saw him, the previously cold organ called her heart beat like never before.

It was like falling in love.

The things she did was menial at best, Jaune would not really notice her advances.

She would arrange herself into his class schedule whenever she could, she would sometimes linger around his house, get along with his mother and siblings.

She even managed to eat dinner with him a few weeks ago. It was exhilerating.

She wanted more of him.

But, how could a 40 year old married principal possibly be in a relationship with a boy so much younger?

It was wrong. She knew that.

But her heart couldn't help it.

He always made her happy whenever they interacted.

He always made her feel so alive whenever they accidentaly touched.

His smile brightened up her world like never before.

And he loves her too. She was sure of it.

Why would a boy so much younger caress her hand whenever she felt down, gave her hugs and comforted her when her marriage proved again and again to already be in shambles.

He even visited her office during recess to spend time with her. Something her husband would never do.

The ring in the box next to the trash bin was just a decoration.

Jaune loves her more than a lousy Valean Senator could possibly imagine.

"Ah!"

There he is. The love of her life looking up and waving at her with a smile.

His hair as messy as ever, his body steadily growing into a strong young man.

He looked behind him and talked to a girl - one of his classmates that harboured unpure intentions for her beloved.

That wouldn't do.

She packed and checked herself in the mirror. She was ugly with age, the slight wrinkles marring her once beautiful face.

But Jaune loved her - that's all that mattered. That made her smile and gave her strength.

She traveled to her car and drove out of school to the road leading up to Jaune's house, finding him walking with the girl who looked like a slutty homewrecker even in her uniform.

"Jaune!" driving to a stop next to the man in her life, she rolled the window further and waved him in, "Would you want a lift?"

He walked closer and gave her a smile, making her heart race, as always, " Sure, I'd love that." he replied.

"Can I come with?" the slut behind him asked, souring her mood slightly. "My house is close to Jaune's! " that bit of information irked to no end.

Her own house was the opposite direction, at the edge of town. How irksome.

"No. Take a walk little girl, my care doesn't have space for you."

Jaune rubbed the back of his head, awkward in the situation while smiling at the both of them.

He took the slut a little bit away from the car and said something. Leaning and doing something she couldn't see.

The bitch smiled and gave him a hug before walking along.

She could see the swaying of the skinny little ass trying to tempt her man.

Grrr.

Jaune entered her car and rolled up the tinted windows, placing his bag at the back seat. "How was your day Miss Blanc? I hope your back didn't cause you any problems."

"What did you say to that girl?" she snapped. "Why did you kiss her?"

He blinked for a bit before taking her hand and held for a bit.

"Don't worry, she was just accompaniying me home." he looked at his shoulder, a habit she noticed he liked to do, " I'm happy you wanted to see me."

"I wanted to see you too." he added, kissing the back of her hand.

Oh, Jaune!

She could feel her love flare, her body feeling energized, her mind lighter.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked, prompting her to slow down from the pleasurable rush, "What are we?"

"A student and his Principal." she answered, puzzled but had a very pleasant idea for the reason.

"Why?" she asked anyway.

"Because I want to ask you out."

"..." she paused, stunned, "Say that again, I think I misheard you."

She couldn't believe it!

Her dreams came through!!

"I love you."

XXX

_'Now give her a kiss on the lips. Use your tongue to lick her lips and insides. Your hands will hold hers.'_

Salem watched her child did as he was told, satisfied of the performance he currently displayed and the culmination of a few actions at her suggestion.

Victory was sweet as always.

She proceeded by sending him a few visions from the movie she watched last night. It was called 'Five Nights with Shreddy'.

A perfect example of how to kiss the way of the Mistralian. And fun too.

_'Now sit on top of her and hold her close. Suck on her tongue if you can.'_

The principal melted, accepted his advances and surrendering herself entirely.

The Aura transfering grew easier and stronger as the feelings of love strengthened. She revolved it like usual and enjoyed the movie of her own making.

She chuckled. Pleased. Smug.

Jaune didn't understand the results of his actions, he didn't understand how much his little interactions before made a desperate middle aged woman fall in love with him.

A clueless harem protagonist in the making.

'_Now say this, "I want you." and move your hand to her lower genital.'_

Jaune looked at her for a few seconds before doing it. Curious himself she was sure.

The next step was the seed of life. The strongest Aura source.

_'Say this,' _she floated close to his eyes.

'_Fuck me.'_

XXX

Saphron sighed as she sat on the bench, watching young women and their children go about their buisnesses at the playground.

She was in a very bad mood.

"Stupid society and their rules..." she muttered, grumbling profanities under her breath.

Mom mentioned about marriage again, about finding a man from one of her friend's family, about how she should already be in a relationship by now.

_No_.

She realized that she liked women. Found them better than any men that crossed her sights. Wanted to be in a relationship with one.

But it wasn't easy coming out to say that.

What would her parents say? Her friends? Siblings?

She was scared.

And mom saying that she would find a suitor was not relieving any of that fear. What if she had to break another man's heart?

The first time wasn't easy. The next one would never be too.

Sigh.

She stood up and walked around, hoping to find answers and a solution to the dillema she was in.

No results.

She decided to go home and hide in her room. Maybe watch some movies while she was at it.

"Eh, isn't that Principal Mont's car?" she paused, looking closer and finding a familiar plate number and model to her former teacher.

The one she thought never smiled.

And it was shaking like someone was having sex inside it. Up and down, with sounds that escaped the vehicle making her blush when she neared.

Saphron sat on the nearest bench and listened, curious.There was no one else near the area.

A little fun should couldn't hurt. Maybe rattle up her former principal while she was at it.

Before she could do anything though.

A name she was very familiar with came out from the car.

"Jaune?", frowning, she hid and inched closer to the car, ignoring the other sounds and hearing her brother's name again, "Why would?.."

How many Jaune's were inside a village like Ansel? As far as she knew, her brother was the only one.

"No way.." the name repeated like a brokem mp3, "Wasn't she married?"

She managed to crouch next to the driver's seat, fully hearing the heated sounds coming behind the doors. She listened closely.

"...ahh! Oh, there! Yessss!!,Jaune, I love you. I love you..."

She couldn't take it anymore. It was too weird.

Luckily, the windows were tinted.

She walked away and decided to ask her brother if there were any other Jaune's in the neighbourhood while she was away.

Maybe tease him about it. Yeah, that always made her better.

It was impossible Jaune was in that car.

She walked home a bit faster.

* * *

**Minor problems with the formatting due to how troublesome it is that my country banned ffnet and how vpn nowadays keep wanting my cards, I write on a phone and couldn't really go crazy how I like.**

**I'm in Uni and nearing finals in 4 weeks, writing helps calm me down. Expect more chapters in a week or something.**

**I'm lazy. **


	4. 4

**I could finally write using a laptop,Nice!**

* * *

Jaune watched his sister being weird. The elder Arc called Saphron would sometimes come up to him and start teasing him but then would suddenly go red in the face and stutter something about sex and then go quiet.

He sometimes would worry about her. Seeing his usually cheerful sister acting awkward around him caused him to ask Salem about it.

_'It's nothing - she heard your little date with Blanc and couldn't take it.' _she answered, waving her finger for him to turn the page of the book in his hands. _'When would the blasting idiot finally learn all his efforts are for queen will never notice hi- wait! I haven't finished yet.'_

He reread the page a few times, waiting for the bookworm to finish the single page. Mom was also reading a book, her special seat next to the lamp causing her features too light up. She was beautiful.

Why didn't he notice this sooner?

_'Quit oogling your mother and turn the page already.' _the little goddess snapped her fingers too catch his attention, _'Don't tell me you want your mother after having a taste of your teacher.'_

"What?! No!"

"Jaune?" Mom asked, drawing his attention back to her pretty face. "Is that book suprising for you?"

"Oh, yeah." he glanced at the current page, "I expected Bella to die is all."

"Well, don't spoil me yet okay? I want to read that after you."

"Okay mom."

Jaune pouted at his goddess before sighing when she read it without waiting for him.

He decided to just be a page turner for the night while his thoughts wander. Particularly at the event just a few hours ago.

It was hot, tiring and a little fun. Blanc's reactions were the best - causing him to heat up a bit again, his face and neck in particular.

Oh, also - his capacity was 3 shots, who knew?

_'Next.'_

Jaune turned the page.

Looking back, his puberty started a few months ago. His hairs and muscles were growing, his eyes strayed to boobs and asses and his penis was a point of pride whenever PE ended and they had to change. Whenever Salem floated away from his sight down who knows what, he would use his Scroll to read up some interesting things like how the anatomy worked or how puberty worked.

"Hey Jaune, you got a sec?" Saph called out from the floor, watching the TV with the others. "It's private."

"My room then?" he asked.

"No, mine."

He glanced at Salem.

_'Oh, don't mind me - I'm also curious what your sister has to say to you. Probably about your activity earlier.'_

Jaune followed his eldest to her room, looking at her ass when he could before taking a seat at her bed while Saph locked the door with a click.

"Look Jaune, I know this is going to sound crazy." she started, sitting next to him, "Did you have sex with principal Mont this afternoon?"

_'Called it.'_

"Yeah,why?"

She frowned, "Jaune, do you think having sex with her is wrong?"

He thought over it for a bit before shaking his head, "No."

"Did she ask you for it? forced you? blackmail?-"

_'Grab her hands, tell her that you wanted it. Also, fuck your sister.'_

Jaune only held her hands, ignoring the latter part, "Saph!Saph, it's fine - I wanted to have sex with her."

He could feel his Aura flowing through,visibly calming her down.

"But she's over what? 40 now? How could you find that attractive? How did you make her _moan_?-"

It seemed his Aura actually made her livid. Ah well, he couldn't control it for the life of him.

"I watched a few videos, a few hentai and some CD's mom hid behind the washer. Now _calm down_, it's not like I did anything wrong."

"Did you use protection?"

"...protection?"

Her hand reached over his ears and twisted.

"YOU DUMBASS!"

* * *

Salem watched her little boy get throttled by his sister, amused at the overreaction.

What's a little sperm compared to raising a human baby? She couldn't see the wrong in that. And 3 whole loads of sperm would surely grant her an Aura producing factory.

Again, the theory was simple - Aura would attach itself to something that has its owner's signature. Be it emotions, memories and even body fluids. When Jaune's large reserves flow to other's that have that signature and attach itself, it would be supplemented by the signature. When she flowed it back, the Aura would come in a larger quantity than before and not a single drop would be lost.

Imagine an entire soul's worth of Aura that could be harvested when half it's body composition has his signature? It also has untapped mysteries waiting to be uncovered.

"-what?! Dad just told you the confidence talk?! Nothing about sex? Nothing? Fuc-" the eldest Arc child continued ranting, lightly wrestling the squirming Jaune underneath in a chokehold. Allowing her to harvest from the second best source of Aura.

Family.

The first, being the will be born child inside the principal. She was sure of it.

If not?

Well, Jaune is a growing boy under going puberty.

She would make sure he puts it to good use.

* * *

Life went on wonderfully for her.

Jaune often visits her office, causing some of the teachers to ask a bit but her answer that she was just being friendly appeased them somewhat.

She would smile more, the muscles that controlled that reaction now being out to good use.

Her urges getting satisfied, they even started experimenting.

And the best part was that she was pregnant with his child!

After years of trying and eventually giving it up with her husband. After watching the other teachers and parents happy with their families.

She finally had her own.

Her own flesh and blood. And it came from the one she loves.

"I'm going to love you so much!" she said, caressing her stomach tenderly, "Jaune will love you too!"

Oh, she wished she could tell him. That she could come out and declare to the world that her child was with the man she loves.

But society would scorn them. She would be banished from the settlement, her baby would grow up without a father, she would lose everything. It's unfair.

Society is unfair.

She already had sex with the bastard she calls her husband and told him about the pregnancy afterwards. He didn't question a thing and accepted it - joyed even.

Her husband started to come home frequently too, being a thorn on her side with how undeserving his happiness was while the true one wouldn't know.

But still, Jaune loves her. That's enough for her.

When he graduates from highschool and reaches the legal age - she would gobble him up and shower him with love as much as he wanted.

Until then, "It's you and I, my little baby." she cooed, "When you grow up, we will be one happy family!"


	5. 5

Jaune was 15 now. Growing by the day after his son was born and her theory was again proven correct.

It was called an Aura factory but named Phillip - a chubby looking child that had blond hair and blue eyes like the Arcs. Looking nothing like the mother and the actual husband.

A case she warned Jaune from interfering.

Still.

Her prodigy was stronger than ever. With puberty doing wonders for his physique that was trained by his father every week, his grades improving after finding out the brain could also be strengthened by Aura to perform better, his relationship with the principal still a secret but both of them are happy.

That last part was sadly going to end unfortunately.

But only for the buxom principal though, Jaune still was clueless in the art of relationships. Thinking them friends with benefits and having fun while not realising his impact on the poor woman's life.

Ah,well. She could care less what happens to that woman. As long as the baby still lives - she could transfer Aura even without contact.

Jaune will enter a Huntsman preparatory school called Signal, located near a village called Patch and closer to Ozma's seat of power - Beacon.

He just needed more training .The current level not meeting her expectations. Even with the boost Phillip gave due to his relationship, it was useless if it couldn't be wielded well.

The next step was Projection. A step she also currently struggled against.

It was the act of pushing his Aura to a form according to his will and knowledge. Also inspired by the anime that hit Mistral a few seasons back and suited her now sophisticated taste.

The first attempt was met with failure on both their fronts. Him because it was a new ability and her because of the inability fully materialize the abundance of energy into reality.

Aura isn't like magic. It isn't manipulating the laws of the world like the elements. It isn't manipulating the energy of the God of Light. It isn't something she ever controled before joining with Jaune.

It's an open field of mysteries even the other humans struggle to solve. Ozma also seemed to never fully understand the impact he did when he granted Aura to the first kings. Those foolish filth.

She was missing something here. Something to fit the pieces of the puzzle.

Thinking back, what was the reason Jaune could see her in the first place?

Taking away memories? Is that it? Did she unknowingly changed the dynamics of their combination on the level of the soul?

She should test it out.

But right after she finished this piece of utter trash she got hooked onto.

Wait. The heck?

'_Why THE F*CK WOULD YOU CHOSE THE @$*#ING TSUNDERE?!?'_

* * *

Her plans for the future was looking up nicely. A property in Mistral, a number of funds and accounts, vehicles and furniture she handpicked from Mikea.

The house was a two story banglo on the mountain side residence of Mistral's ridgeline, with neighbour's houses a few minute rides ensuring the privacy of her would be family.

She also trusted a sum of money to her sister who was in the investment buisness and was also good at it.

Blanc called a maid agency to send someone to take care of the place untill Jaune graduates.

Then...it's a new life for her family!

* * *

Jaune nervously sat on the floor while his parents discussed his request to enroll in Signal, turning a page of the manga Salem grew addicted to.

'Ah! Stop shaking! It's not like you are worrying for nothing you idiot!'

Sigh.

Did he regret buying her manga now? Yes. Yes he did.

The small sized weeb floated around the pages, ignoring his plight. He was now just a glorified page turner!

His parents came down after a while, with neutral expressions they always do when explaining something to him. They two sit on their respective special seats and faced him, tension beginning to seep into his shoulders and head.

"Jaune.." mom began, "Your father and I...want you to really think this through."

"The life of a huntsman is hard. It's not like those stories you read. The reality is that you would face things worse than the training I gave you. You will face the consequences of your actions, your skills will be put to the test constantly, people will hate you a lot - it's not an easy life."

Really?

Would he back down from his choice now? After years of his dream of becoming a hero?

"I want to be a Huntsman." he finally said, "A hero."

There was a frown on dad's face, mom also looked worried.

"Okay." after a few seconds, dad nodded. "But there will be conditions."

'Control your joy.' Salem floated in front of his face, 'TURN THE PAGE!'

He closed the book and left it aside.

'HOW DARE YOU-'

Blocking her rants of as always, Jaune focused on his parents. "What is it?"

"You will be staying with my friend Tai. He's a teacher at Signal - lives close there too. You are to continue training under him even after school, follow what he says."

"Ok."

"You have to contact your mom every week, no excuses. Come home every break. You have to earn your keep at his house."

He nodded. Easy.

"You will have to make your own weapon."

Cool!

"Yo-"

Suddenly, scenes of his parents having sex played out his mind.

Numerous scenes.

Oh god! No! No!

He was aroused and also disturbed. Ahh!

Glancing at the floating demon in front of him. She was smugly smiling.

'I hope you enjoy scat.'

NANI!!?

* * *


	6. 6

Saphron had her suspicions.

Didn't Jaune have sex with Principal Mont months ago? One that has an appropriate timing with the birth of little Phillip.

He was the father.

As they sat on the dinner table, with a mish mash of chairs pulled from the living room and the basement, food spread hap hazardly with the ones the educator bought to the table as grand as a feast while her mother's hard work didn't seem to lose to it.

It was always a feast when Blanc came over. And it happened frequently too. She could get fatter if it continued everyday, her magical metabolism couldn't probably catch up.

As it is, Mom became close friends with Blanc, sharing things like bad jokes and humor only their generation could understand. Like who this guy that did something before she was even born type of things.

Don't drag her into that please!

While dinner was in session, Phillip, her (maybe) nephew was sleeping soundly after a quick milky session, one she also wanted to try out when judging the sheer size of that woman's boobs - it probably contained a few barrels worth.

Looking down, she couldn't help but envy it. Anything that the principal wore - the boobs were the things that always stood out, no matter if it was intentional or not. It was a natural eye magnet.

She observed her subject of concern.

Jaune was looking fine. No sign of emotional trauma she often read about happening. He even looked like he enjoyed the big breasted woman's company.

She didn't know what to do with that knowledge though. What the heck would she do when her brother being banged by a woman the age of mom?

On one hand, it was considered pedophilia. A taboo that proved to cause trauma to its victims.

On the other - there was nothing that seemed off. Jaune was still her little brother. He was still that awkward kid that liked to wear a dress years ago. Even with puberty giving benefits like a body that had partly defined muscles. She peeked not only once, shame she was to admit that.

Her brother - if her guess was spot on - already has a kid. Already wanted to become a Huntsman, she could watch the training sessions every week and could not see or hear Jaune even giving up. He was strong. Even if he was just 15.

Jaune was going to Signal next month. Going to chase his dreams.

She, on the other hand - will continue the next semester. She will go to lectures she couldn't be bothered to listen to, do assignments by copying and then rearranging it to tenses. Do whatever an unmotivated person would do.

Her future was bleak to say the least.

Jaune looked like he deserved to be an adult more than she ever will be. He will grow up into a fine young man.

Urgh. So depressing. Whatever.

He was happy. That's what matters.

So what if he had sex early? So what if his older busty lover came with the news of another pregnancy just now?

She had no right to interfere with that relationship.

So, let it be. She would leave it to chance.

It was the only thing she could do.

Other than endlessly tease him about it though.

In fact, she would do just that.

* * *

Salem wondered if she fully extracted the signatures from the baby factory, would it even be alive?

Because, if the soul came from the union of two into one - yes, the probabilty of death was high because half of it will be gone.

But, if the soul came from some other source - made not out of Aura and more to something in another realm of dimension, the baby will not die.

Even her past experiences in dabbling with souls were mediocre at best - scratching the surface and landing herself in her current situation.

Her Grimm didn't have souls, they were made out of the soul of the Black Pit, taking form from animals and other sacrifices she thrown into it - even she didn't fully understand how it worked despite studying it for a very long time.

She knew how to make Grimm, she knew that their subservience to her was due to her stronger will and intellect, that the oldest of Grimm - Bob was closer in awareness and has a mind of a baby.

She was essentialy Grimm, with an immortal soul of a human and tainted by the Pit.

Maybe when the extraction of Blanc a day before leaving for Signal, she could maybe find some answers.

If the woman died, or even if Phillip died - why would she care? As long as Jaune became a god, she would do anything.

* * *

Jaune looked at his child. The one he made with Blanc, a little guy named Phillip. Cute, blond and has the eyes of the Arcs.

He wondered why Blanc never told him about it. He found out only after noticing a sudden increase in strength and Salem outright telling him who the real father was.

He looked. Phillip looked just like him. Maybe.

A sweet feeling bloomed whenever he played around with him nowadays, the sense like the love he could feel from mom and dad whenever an emotional speaker came to school and forced the other students (including him) to cry by playing that slow melody that he learned to_ dread._

Ah, he hated those guys - always taking pictures of him crying and then became teasing material for the rest of his sisters.

Still, he wondered if this was what dad felt like.

Will he be a good dad like his own? Wouldn't he mess up.

The things he read on the scrolls didn't really help.

Jaune poked his cheek, marveling at the soft skin, how silent it is whenever he was sleeping.

Phillip liked to cry a lot, but whenever Salem channeled their Aura - the crying stopped.

Along with small hands that will reach out for him. Wanting to be held, he always did.

He liked that feeling. That connection. It was nice.

Blanc was asleep for now, they were in her house during the weekends. With Saph going back to Atlas and him going to Signal not long from now, Blanc wanted to spend as much time as she could together with him. Having sex or whatever.

He very much obliged. He wanted it.

She would smile at him, teach him, laugh and play with him, take him for rides and movies in Vale, make him feel like he was the only guy in the world.

He had to leave. To chase after his dreams. Salem wouldn't budge an inch on this.

She would never allow him to stay at one place. Always improving.

He will succeed.

And would not see Blanc or Phillip again.

Pain. His stomach drops, heart clenching, cold.

Why though?

Tears.

Why?

It spilled over and rolled down his cheeks.

He was going to leave the woman he spent so much time with, has these new wonderful feelings for.

He never had something like this before. His friends seemed like a distant memory, his sisters there to make his life hell, mom and dad always taking care of him.

It was special. The two of the - No.

Three of them.

"Why, Sal?" he whispered. "Why does it hurt?"

The small goddess maintained her poker face,_ 'Because she will hinder your dreams. She will limit you, make you hesitate, you will not reach your full potential.'_

Jaune frowned.

He couldn't really accept that.

But he had no choice.

Leaving the room silently, he went to the kitchen and took out his mug. One that Blanc bought as a souvenir from their trip to Mistral.

Drinking tea was something she introduced to him, grew to enjoy its taste and aroma. It had a calming effect. Dulled his mind from thinking.

Sitting on his chair, he sipped slowly, staying still. Not speaking a word.

For a while, both of them were lost in their own thoughts. A silence filled with an elephant he didn't know how to even express. He sipped until there was no more.

Jaune put the mug on the coffee table they had sex on once.

Memories.

"What will happen if her memories are wiped?" he asked, 'Will she be okay?"

Would she _remember?_

Salem sat on his shoulder,_ 'She would forget about you. She would move on with your child. You will train to become a god.'_

"Is there another way?"

_'No.' _she continued, _'If she remembers, she would never allow you to continue in Beacon. You've read her diary - she will marry you after Signal and move together to that small house at Mistral.'_

_'She will never let you go.'_

_'It's better if she moves on.' _

_ 'It would be better if you moved on.'_

He absorbed it all. Trying to accept it.

He couldn't.

"Jaune?" Blanc called from the stairs, "What's wrong honey? Why are you crying?!" Coming, she hugged him, planting his face in his favorite valley, rubbing his back softly.

He had to let this woman go.

He had to.

_'She's obsessed about you. You know her basement has all those things - she's a yandere like Gasai Yuyes.'_

He didn't care.

"I'm here. I'm here,what's wrong love?" She kissed his forehead, "Why are you sad?"

_'You are lucky she didn't stab you yet...except for anal. Do it for me later please?'_

...

"Blanc, I...I love you. Know that I love you."

Was it really love? This painful feeling?

The idea to be a hero started to fill him with dread.

Maybe he could stay?

_'I know you want to spend more time with her.' _Salem softly said, _' I'm giving you that time.'_

"I love you too. More than you know. Jaune, did I do something? Is there a problem?"

'_You have until the last night before going to Ansel.'_

"No. No, it's just that I'm not going to...I'm going to Signal - I don't know." he gave her a kiss, "I think, I..."

She replanted his face between her breasts. Her secret weapon. She enjoyed doing that to him.

"It's going to work out. I already made plans for it. Don't worry, leave it to me." she pulled him up, "How about nuggets? You love that, maybe that will cheer you up." she was chipper, even with messy bed hair and smudged make up.

Blanc Mont is a beautiful woman.

_'Remember, savour it. You will never see her again at Signal.'_

_Until the last night before Signal..._

He had to make it count.

* * *

Salem frowned.

Jaune needed to make more lovers after this. He needed to repeat the cycle over and over until no one could be called his peer. He needed more power.

He needed to be god. He needed to be able to manipulate the laws of the world in the future, he needed to be able to contest the Brothers.

He needed to be able to move on and become a competent harem protagonist.

Looking at him now. She had a lot to fix.

She could not wipe his memories, the extraction process to do that essentially would make him an unmoving doll even she couldn't control.

Jaune was a part of her. Something precious.

She could admit that.

She could only suggest and manipulate in this situation. The risk of damage to their combined soul was not one she was willing to take.

Who knew what would happen?

She needed a breakthrough. Like all those years ago when her first sacrifice to the Pit granted her the first Grimm - Bob.

She...wait, could her Grimm hold his Aura?

By her research, Grimm proved to be able to be evolved by using magic - her magic only though.

Maidens failed.

Normal ones failed.

Maybe Jaune could do it?

They were probably sharing a soul. He should be able to control Grimm also.

She had to try it. This was the breakthrough she was waiting for.

If he suceeded, it could open up a new venue of advancement. Maybe even enforcing the Grimm Hordes.

Sadly, there were no Grimm on Ansel - they were wiped out.

But Signal will have her servants. It was a nice place where the ants resided.

_'...oooh, Nice.' _

Jaune really took well to the hentai she suggested.

'_Try...no, that works well. Who knew?'_

* * *

**I don't really think hentai works. Don't take my word for it though.**


	7. 7

It was the last night.

He would never see her like this. Never again.

Closing his eyes, he held her as close as he could, planting the sensation of _her_ in his mind.

Blanc nestled on his chest, hugging him close as well. She was worried about him, maybe due to how haggard he was getting.

He knew Blanc noticed something was up, that something was going to happen. They have been together for a while - she probably thought he was being overdramatic and childish. Maybe she thought he was reluctant to part with her - which was true.

She wouldn't know however, that this would really be goodbye. That she wouldn't remember all this anymore.

"Blanc, hey - you awake?"

Her response was muffled, she was tired.

Heck even he was tired - this was the most intense he had ever pushed himself. The desperation from earlier numbed by now. He couldn't go on now, his loin ached.

Sweat dried up, salty and the air inside their room thick with the smell of her. Jaune pressed his nose to her hair again, inhaling deeply.

Time to say his final words for her.

"In a few moments, you wouldn't remember any of this."

He could feel her pause.

"All your memories of me would be wiped, I-"

Blanc shut his mouth with a hand, looking at him with eyes wide. She was shaking.

"Jaune...say that again?" she asked, now frowning.

He kisses her palm, "You will not remember me after this."

Blanc moved her face closer to his, "Wha-...I, why?"

"I wanted to tell you." he smiled, "You will-"

"Jaune..." she held his face, her soft but slightly caloused hands on his cheeks, "...are you leaving me?"

...her voice was small, barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry." Jaune held her close.

"What did I do?"

Everything else was silent. Quiet.

" did nothing wrong. It's just that..." he paused, uncertain,"You were manipulated to love me."

"Bullshit." she frowned, sitting up on top of him, holding his hands. " I fell for you."

"I-,Don't you think it's unrealistic! How you suddenly_ love_ me!" his voice grew louder, "It _just_ happens?"

"Is this it?! Are you doubting me? Our relationship?"

"Yes!" he replied vehemently.

"...how-Jaune," she paused when he looked away, "I LOVE YO-"

"IT'S FAKE!"

_SLAP_

Blanc got off him, rushing out of the room. He could see tears, his own and hers.

Jaune let the sting on his cheek _burn. _Rooted in place like an idiot. He fought back the pain behind his eyes, fought back the tears.

It was better than the pain in his chest.

* * *

Salem ignored the two arguing in the next room, watching over the the sleeping his Aura channeled, the baby slept peacefully.

A few thoughts running around in her head, of the posibilities that could come out of the extraction.

But a thought remained glued in the forefront of her mind.

Why did Phillip remind her of her own girls? Of her past?

Maybe it was because of fate. Just like so long ago.

During a time she was happy, along with her little family.

Fate hated her.

Where her parents abandoned, locked her up inside an isolated tower near the Darklands. Food and water, a bland thing made by magic.

Alone.

And then came Ozma - the dashing hero of her dreams.

But most importantly - a companion.

It wasn't love, she realised that only years later, when she had moments of clarity - It was companionship.

When Ozma died, she was alone No one else could replace him, she was desperate to not be alone again.

And that was her biggest mistake.

And she was punished for it. For being human. The Brothers deemed it breaking their laws.

That's why she became a goddess.

But then Ozma came back, bringing with him the things she craved for. That deared companionship.

Then, she learned love. Her girls were her life. Family meant so much more than just a gathering of people of the same blood.

She never understood why her own parents left her - they ventured to the outer realms and never returned. Why they never loved her the way she felt for her children.

Why Ozma caused their deaths, all because he couldn't understand.

Because he was a coward.

_'But...I'm also a coward.'_

How was she not?

The death of her children was her fault. Yet, she spent a majority of her life blaming Ozma.

She couldn't accept her loneliness. The pain. The anger.

She was scared of it.

And now - she was going to cause Jaune to walk down a path full of thorns.

Just so that he could become a god.

And so that she could finally die.

She thought she had enough of this world.

Floating closer to the sleeping baby, imagining she could touch his face. She carried out the extraction.

_'I'm sorry.'_

* * *

Jaune found his child still breathing. Still alive.

And his strength suddenly boosted.

"...did you take everything?" he asked, flat and resigned.

Salem floated to his shoulder. He could feel the weight of her, that tiny size has a surprisingly light body.

She wasn't smiling though, probably walking on eggshells around him.

No need. He didn't want to feel anything.

Treat him like shit for all he cared.

_'Know that this pains me Jaune.' _she said to him, '_Your pain is my own.'_

He held his own son in his arms, recognising that he loved Philip. Even when they only had a few months together, he grew to love his son.

So much.

"I'm going to look after you. Phillip, I'm going to take care of you." he promises, ignoring the knowledge that he did nothing for his son.

He kissed his forehead. For the last time.

"Know that, I'll always love you."

* * *

Blanc wrote every little thing she could remember about Jaune inside her journal.

Every. Single. Thing.

She didn't want to lose it.

If what he said was true, then - her memories of him would be erased.

Why?

What did she do?

Did he never love her?

Was she delusional? Was it all in her head?

Did she force a 15 year old boy that never had any interest to love her?

"Hahaha-"

Of course.

Who would love a 40 year old woman, who's defining feature was her boobs, desperate, ugly.

He didn't even want to remember her.

"Blanc..."

Oh god..,"Don't look at me!" the pain intensified. She could feel the migraine building up stronger.

She refused to let him see her.

Against her wishes, arms lifted her up, carrying her like a princess.

She struggled, as hard as she could, she struggled. She refused to look at his face - he was disgusted at her.

But contrary to that, she was carried to their room.

"Jaune.."

Why?

"Why? Why? Why-"

He wouldn't answer.

Blanc gasped when he forcefully parted her lips.

When he moved desperately on top of her.

When his tears dripped onto her cheeks.

"Jaune.."

"Always know that I loved you, Blanc."

He looked at her. His eyes reflecting the sadness he felt.

She could see his _despair_.

"Jaune.."

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

_Drip_

"Jaune, I-I'm sorry."

He smiled, kissing her again and again. His hips started to move.

She was _filled._

Even when the sensations drowned her out.

She could feel his love.

It was clear. Tangible.

Happiness.

Her body grew hotter, her heart racing, her limbs numb.

And then...

Everything was white, a high pitched sound ringing at the back of her mind. The only thing she could make out was the boy who made her life _so _much happier.

"Always know that I love you." his voice sounded far. Like echoes.

So far away.

Wait! Where is he!?

He's gone!

JAUNE!

* * *

Salem floated besides the stoic boy, watching him show no expression. He was suppressing everything within.

Their were back home. His mother asking why he looked tired, his siblings worried about their brother.

"I broke up with my girlfriend." was his answer, he then retreated into his room. With his clothes already packed and ready to go, the room had posters and other unmovable things left.

They remain in silence. She leaned her head on his neck, enjoying the sensation of touch. It had been like an eternity without it. His skin, hair, the feel of his heartbeat. She didn't have to just listen to it anymore.

She could _feel_ it now.

Sadly, Jaune was in no mood to celebrate. Still brooding over the loss of his lover.

Relax, he had _her_ for company. She was all he ever needed. Blanc was just a chapter in his story - there was more to come.

And she couldn't tell him that her hypothesis was correct.

That the reason why they had to forget was all for the results she currently grasped.

They needed more love - to advance, she needed to extract more love. It was confirmed now, wonderful results happen when it does. The normal friendship just doesn't cut it.

"Can I forget all of this too?" he asked, breaking her out of the celebratory mood, "Can you make the pain go away?"

So feeble.

_'Yes.' _she answered, the results from his baby was a suprising one. But, it was welcomed.

She could take away his memories now.

* * *

**That's the end of this depressing arc. We will move onto a ligther one for the next chapter.**


	8. Arc 1 : Epilogue

Blanc inspected her basement, going through months of details and diaries, pictures, receipts and more. The light was on, a single bulb hanging in the middle of the well ventilated room. She could even smell a faint muskiness in some areas that had figurines and drawings of her student - Jaune Arc, a young man from the school. Her findings inside the basement is as follows:

Jaune Arc is the father of the baby upstairs. She is the mother. Named Phillip after their grandfathers.

She was in a relationship - lovers - with him for a while.

There are also plans to elope and start a new life in Mistral already halfway done. With fundings and numbers, the help of her sister (Which should be looked into) and divorce forms with her current husband typed in and ready to be turned in.

There was also other pictures, a map of people she connected with along with their details.

Apparently, she was close to the Arc family, Juniper in particular became her best friend. There are a few pictures and souvenirs from trips with Jaune made into a scrapbook and arranged across the shelves. From trinkets to (weirdly) a useused condom and strands of blond hair kept in jars.

Continuing the inspection, she checked everything. Every nook and cranny with secret compartments that contained even refrigerated sperm.

The most glaring thing was that her memories were wiped. All the pictures didn't ring any bells, she couldn't recall who Jaune Arc _was. _

None of this things rang any bells. They are not even familiar.

Inside the pictures, entries, drawings and other signs she could see, the most promiment part that bothered her was...

...that she was happy.

Smiles, moments captured in photos, the gushing of positivity from her own writtings.

Why was it all gone from her mind? Nonexistent? Why was all that happiness something only seen through an outsider's perspective?

It aggravated - no - infuriated her.

Her life was empty before.

From a young age, she always had an outlook on life that was different fron her peers. A mind that never understood others around her.

Why are we all alive? she asked her mother that question.

To achieve success was the answer.

Thus, she had good grades, good friends, a good marriage to a Senator, a good position in life.

And everything was just going through the motions. With a purpose and plan, a goal.

She smiled by imitating others.

She knew how to succeed.

She knew how to achive her goals.

Her relationships were just connections to further her progress in life.

And when she saw her old albums and achievements, the only thing that she remembered was how to go through it.

It was empty, she realized one day.

Thus, she sought to fill it. Looking at others having hobbies and dreams, she tried those things.

Years pass by, her goal was so far out of reach, she couldn't think of other ways to achive it.

And then, without her knowing it.

Her goal.

Real happiness.

She could practically see herself in the picture full of radiance, a real smile. Looking forward to more in life.

She knew that the self in the picture already reached that goal. Finally arrived after years of long pursuit.

And it was all gone.

There was only one road ahead of her.

Chasing it down.Take it back.

And making sure it never leaves her grasp. One way or another.

She would be that person in the pictures.

"Bwaaaa!"

But first, her child needed milk.

* * *

Salem poked her companion a few times, getting used to the sensation of touch that was missing for most of the decade.

Texture, weight, force.

All those things she took for granted, never noticing how important it is to be able to simply _feel_. To sense with her skin.

Simply luxurious.

While she relished in the moment, another thought needed to be adressed.

How she made a slight mistake.

It was simple, really.

After extracting last night and gaining touch with her senses. She noticed the link between them being clearer, like a strand of thin wire suddenly thickening slightly - allowing her to scrunitize it and finding out that she could transfer the aura from Jaune inside her own body by accident.

She began to contemplate the posibilities.

And the best idea was that if she could transfer aura into herself, she could also probably take his memories, aura and more. To be wielded by herself, without using Jaune as a conduit.

He just needed to be molded into a god's body. Her aura capacity currently isn't the best for now.

There was also the need to make Jaune sttonger, so that by she could also discover other mysteries to be explored.

And so, she first ensured that nothing was out of order - checking the state of his aura and her own, then, she streamed the flow into her body, feeling invigorated in the process.

Lastly, taking his memories, slowly and steadily.

And that's when a piece of his soul came through.

How did she know it was his soul?

Well, there was nothing else it could be. It could be called the life-force or a physical formed aura but it is still a piece of his soul.

Alarmed, she stopped halfway, examining the piece of his soul - taking the shape of a sphere, smooth surface, white like her skin, and glowing faintly. It nestled in the back of her mind, glowed when she focused on it.

Interesting.

But, it did nothing yet. Maybe in the future, when her sweet little Jaune needed to be rebuilt, another piece of his soul would come again.

Right now though, she had a lot of memories to move.

* * *

Salem sat upon her comfortable throne, curious as to the sudden pulse of life inside her womb.

And how did that happen?

Well, it happened like this:

The day was identical to her routine for the past few decades - eat, oversee the training of the maiden candidate, make Tyrian go on a rampage, receiving reports from Watts and Hazel, throwing random things inside the pits (waste and other trash) and then, at the end of the day, retired to her throne (the one inside the bedroom, mind you - for kinky purposes, comfy too).

Closing her eyes, she went into her meditative trance. The second she willed her surroundings to blur out, there was a pulse inside her womb.

Blinking, she scanned through her entire body, checking for any abnormalities and finding none except for the single orb of life, sitting inside her body.

The first thing that came to mind was that Ozma somehow managed to plant a seed even without touching her - a new level of hate sex.

She examined it further, sending a strand of energy to probe it, wrapping it under a layer, poking a hole and penetrating inside.

And then, there was warmth, soothing, flowing through her body like a wave of healing.

That brings to the current situation.

Salem ordered her spies to excrete on Ozma, amused at his efforts to avoid being shat at.

He also didn't look smug - an indicator that he didn't plant the warm orb inside her.

Wrapping it with another layer of energy, she let the soothing sensation blanket around her form.

Ozma would never do something like this. He would most likely have sex with her before coming even close to sending her a pleasant gift.

The most likely explanation is that one of her experiments had a delayed result. One that pertaines to the soul.

How curious.

How curious indeed.

* * *

Ozpin cursed his ex - wife, muttering how he would make her Grimm experience hell inside the dungeon.

"COFFEE - CHAN SHALL BE AVENGED!!!"

* * *

**I have a lot of tests and assignments that still is unfinished.****Enjoy. **


	9. Arc 2 : Prologue

Interlude : Yang Xiao Long

The first time she saw Jaune Arc, she thought that he was the nice guy type.

And then they shook hands.

It was an explosion of sorts, like a wave that encased her entire being in warm blankets at night.

She could feel some type of connection that formed between them, in fact - she could somehow faintly see the invisible outline the size of a thread from her solar plexus going out.

After that, he smiled and introduced himself.

"Jaune Arc - short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it."

She snorted.

"Yang Xiao Long - your new best friend."

He seemed suprised.

Yeah, she was too.

"And this is Ruby Rose - my youngest little cookie monster." Dad pulled their connected hands away. "Say hi, Ruby."

"Hi!" Rubes waved beside her, "Nice to meet you!"

Dad then went ahead and gave him a tour of the house.

Rubes tagged along with her, following them and added a few inputs here and there.

And then they had dinner together. Dad made steak to celebrate his first day staying with them, along with a chocolate cake that they bought earlier and a batch of cookies Rubes baked.

He was staying in the room next to hers, where Rubes would bunk in with her.

And here she was, laying in bed - looking back at the brief first day and wondering how is it that she felt restless.

The thread that she thought invisible became clearer, she could wave her hand through it and tried moving it with her mind.

It didn't work.

What did work was when she thought about the boy sleeping next door and the thread just seemed to become even pronounced, that it strengthened.

What is this? Why? How?

The next day, she asked him about it and he replied that it was his Semblance.

To support others through bonds.

She sparred with him early in the morning, feeling it supplying her energy.

And she also kicked his ass. Multiple times.

"Gotta say, you have a pretty nifty Semblance." she sat next to him, drinking some juice dad left on the porch for them.

"Yeah, I'm more of a support type nowadays."

"Oh, you were different before? How so?"

"Well, my dad trained me in sword and shield - turns out, I have an affinity with ranged aura manipulation. So, I decided to pursue down that road."

"You use that sword to protect yourself in close combat while supporting others in range - sounds like a cleric type."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well then, have you ever played DnD before?"

He joined their DnD session where Tai was the GM and she was playing as a dragonslayer.

He predictably took the cleric class and Rubes with her Reaper.

It was fun.

She looked forward to the future, bright as always.

* * *

**The start of a _new_ Arc.****Enjoy. **


	10. Arc 2 : 1

Salem diligently went around the classroom, connecting Aura bonds and strengthening them along the way while Jaune kept his handsome _riajuu_ act with a smile and nearly closed eyes.

Eversince the wipe, she managed to take a basic character mold - the personification of a golden boy - handsome, blond, kind, confident and sociable for Jaune to act out.

So far, he adapted to it like second nature.

Thank god her novels helped in that front.

She had never actually met someone like that before, but - she knew most young girls would love that type of prince charming.

Thus, easy 'bitch' factory.

She kept an eyes out for exceptional ones though - those that have unlocked their semblances or possess unique aura traits she could identify.

Imagine the possibilities of Jaune's aura gaining their properties and integrating it into his own. Effectively making him possess varieties and a plethora or semblances to mix and utilize.

Take the blonde _bimbo_ that lives together with them for example - she already has her aura unlocked and semblance fully fleshed.

Thus, the proof of her conjectures.

The slight tinge of yellow that mixed in with Jaune's gold white practically made her _day_ when it happened.

She even gave him a long, passionate kiss to celebrate.

Pity it was with a big titted sow.

Maybe she could take his attention away from that...

_'Jaune,would you like to have sex with me?'_

Jaune froze for a second in response, excusing himself to go to the restroom, while picking her up along the way.

The journey was quiet. Almost awkward she would say.

But why? It was only natural - she had been with him since his birth.

Something like sex would solidify their relationship.

Opening a stall and sitting, Jaune asked the question that burned in his thoughts.

"How would that even work? You're tiny - the size of my fist!" he leaned, closing his eyes with a sigh, "What brought this up so suddenly?"

'_Oh, I thought you needed some sexual pleasure. Who else than with my vast experience. Besides,'_ she shrugged, _'I have my ways.'_

Ways that involved her hand and his holes.

He shuddered instinctively.

"Look, maybe we should revisit this question when you grow...maybe a few more sizes?"

She could see his concerns. It was acceptable.

_'I understand.'_ she agreed, _'Just, know that sex is always on the table.'_

Jaune picked her up and set her on top of his shoulder, as always.

"I know."

"..."

'_...'_

_'It involves my hands and-'_

"No." he stated, "Just, _no_."

* * *

Jaune sighed deep inside.

The classes at Signal already taking its toll on his frail mind.

Trying to woo the Milf teachers and not seeing any progress, plus they were a majority of the teaching staff so his previous thought that it was going to be easy was..misguided.

Trying to appease the growing bonds of crushes that formed towards him from the girls and their mysterious ways that continued to elude him.

Also building his wall of 'buddies' consisting of every guy he could rope into his growing cliche to protect himself from the over eager girl's approaches.

It was challenging.

To say the least, thus - he would not go into the details of it.

Urgh, how troublesome. The current tasks being juggled daily. And it was just the first week of Signal.

Thank god Yang only wanted to have fun and teasing him constantly for his growing misfortune.

While Ruby, the younger sister was only interested in cookies and guns. So he would stay away from those things unless necessary.

Ugh.

His life - beginning from the first moment he met Salem inside a _bathroom_, along with some trashy novels he instantly disliked for an unlogical reason.

He wanted to burn them for some reason, odd.

When she forced him to get into the role of a prince charming, he was forced to read a lot of long paragraphs of flowery words and with too much detail to pretty much everything.

Ugh.

He also had to be as nice as possible, even when dealing with the idiots that infuriated him deep inside.

Like Sky.

Ugh.

He had so much to do! , so much tasks and responsibilities that heaped upon him.

To become a god to save Remnant from the evil beings that would surely descend and decimate everything due to their fickle whims!

And it was frustrating.

His progress in aura skills basically amounted to extending the AOE to the size of a small room that he could weakly emulate telekinesis.

He couldn't do the advanced levels Salem wanted him to. Not yet.

He was failing.

The goal seemed so far away...

Then, suddenly - one of his 'friends' walked up to him and said.

"Hey Jaune, I think I poo pooed my pants...could you send me home?" he hesitated, "Please?"

Why do you do this to me? Sky you son of a bufoon! Why?!

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get home safely."

He wanted to puke. The smell just arrived.

Why? Salem? Why do this things happen to me????

* * *

Yang enjoyed her first week in Signal.

Seeing uncle Qrow drunkenly stumble on the stage during the assembly.

Rubes making friends with her classmates.

Tai beating some guys a few lessons in close combat.

And then, there was Jaune.

Sweet, sweet Jaune.

Poor guy.

From his explanation - the more friends he has, the stronger he would be. The closer they were - the better.

A nifty semblance.

She just didn't expect him to go around the entire school - from the upper grades to their teachers and tried to befriend everyone he met.

And she followed along to support him with her puns and great sense of humor.

For example.

"Need a hand? Or maybe...a _Yand_?"

He groaned in response.

Heh, classic.

By the end of the week - she could visibly see him sagging in relief by the time they arrived home with tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

Heh, poor guy.

She tried to keep up (she really did!) and joined him in his quest.

It was hell - for him though. She was just fine.

She even managed to last two days before finding her own friends and sitting with them instead, apologizing along the way.

Jaune still gave her the stink eye every now and then.

And the amount of girls asking her if he was single or every small detail about his everday life.

It was staggering, to say the least.

Of course she helped his admirers here and there - for the cost of a few favors and sometimes Lien.

Was it right to do this?

It was good buisness right there - how could she not!

A bunny faunus named Maroon asked about some photos of him.

She offered a _lot _of lien for it.

"Hey Jaune, can I take a picture of you naked? Oh, and with some cosplay too!"

* * *

**I am worried about fonts for some reason. Should Salem's dialogue be in italics or bold.****Let me know! and Hope you guys enjoy this. **


	11. Arc 2: 2

"Yo lady-killer, knock - knock?"

She could see him groan already.

"Who's there?"

""Yang."

"Yang who?"

"Yang _Mama_."

Heh.

It was a saturday of the second week of school.

"Why???" Jaune whined.

They already finished their homework - only daily training was left on the schedule.

And this Yang had a _lo__t _of tricks up her sleeve.

Hooking his legs,tripping him when he took her bait and groaned again. He fell like a log.

"Because this Mama wants some kickass."

"Urghh."

Now, for her reward for a job well done.

She sat on him, pinching his cheeks and sometimes trying to tickle his sides.

"No, Yang - please, I'm sensitive!"

"Aww, am I hearing little baby Jaune whiny crying~"

She loved seeing him likes this - open, honest - he wasn't putting up his goody two shoes act in front of her.

"You're heavy!" he tried, "Have you gained weight?"

She tickled him some more as punishment.

"Well _duh_ \- how am I supposed to support my Yangaliciousness otherwise?"

"By getting off me and - stop it!"

A quick noogie to his ear.

"I'll have you know, my mass index is optimum."

She had him all for herself.

Rubes was playing at her friends house, Dad was with Uncle Qrow doing their own things.

Her plan was spending the day with her bestfriend.

It's a win - win for both of them.

Oh,and there was _that_ event.

"How did that date go? You came back pretty late." she asked him. "Did you guys do anything saucy yet? Hmm _hmm_?"

Mary asked her to ask him for a date last friday - something she accepted for a stack of Lien.

When he got back, seems like nothing happened - in time for dinner even.

Jaune shrugged,telling her the details.

They went to the cinema, watched The WordBook,went shopping afterwards where he got treated to a lot of stuff - clothes, shoes, a few books and - woah!

Jaune bucked her up and exchanged their positions. Sitting on top of her with his hands in position.

"Get ready for my revenge!"

"Urgh, hahaha! No! _Hick_ \- you're killing me!"

"Never!"

They laughed together.

* * *

Salem glanced at the teenage pair goofing around, taking a sip from the straw connected to a glass of cold juice while turning the next page of her new book.

It was peaceful.

She could feel the bond getting stronger, with more yellow coming in than his own. A sign of growing intimacy.

Still, there is much to be improved.

She had an idea on how to make the energy transfer more efficient.

The introduction of a mark.

It was implemented recently - so far, the first test subject - that girl who bought her books, had one on her back by yours truly.

It was a simple two crescents and and eye crossed above it. A combination of her own and his family crest.

It yielded results, good ones at the least. The energy focused itself there, where before - she had two collect it from the entire body and _then _absorb it.

Now, she just had to take it from the mark only. A focused energy point, genius from yours truly.

There could be other applications for it.

_'Tell the bimbo about your mark. I wan__t to see it on her.' _she ordered, taking another sip.

It wasn't tested yet on a semblance unlocked human, but with a test subject so near - it would be a wast not to use it.

He asked, and the cow gave a positive response.

Jaune looked at her for more orders, she shooed him and went back to her own book - 'Behind Closed Doors.'

_'Do it yourself.'_ she turned another page, _'It could be good practice_ _for you.'_

When she felt the pull of Aura from his body, checking the progress - she saw him form the mark on top of her right hand.

Gold, shining light. It flared for a few moments, blinding the backyard before fading to a faint outline.

_'Ask her to use it.'_

He did.

And what a suprise it was.

* * *

He understood the mark as a point of relay for aura transfer between bond holders.

He didn't expect this.

"Woah!" Yang exclaimed, "This is so cool!"

It worked by focusing his Aura into a spot and forming it there - an effort for him that requires focus and a chunk of his reserves.

The mark would use the holder's aura, mixing it and then sending it to him.

"I'm glowing!"

It seems that Yang used their mixed auras to coat around her body.

Thus, the glowing layer on her.

Like putting money into a machine for a drink. As long as she uses the mark - he would get her aura in exchange for a little bit of his own.

Profit.

_'Interesting.' _he heard Salem saying from her seat, _'You can now hide behind tits-for-miles when under attack__, Jaune.'_

He could. But that's pretty embarassing to think about.

"Let's test it again!" Yang exclaimed, excited, loosening her arms for another round, "Wanna see what this baby could _really_ do!"

Jaune, in the meanwhile, readied himself for another round of getting his ass kicked.

* * *

**Italics it is then.**

**Enjoy.**


	12. Arc 2 : 3

Yang activated the mark, flaring it. Her entire body glowing gold, she smirked.

Her best friend sighed and held up his shield, ready.

She took a running start and lunged, right hand stretched back for a punch.

BAM!

Jaune flew back like a ragdoll, spinning a few times before dragging dirt in his path.

"Ouch."

Walking up to him, she bent down and gave him a hand, pulling him up with a smile.

"This thing really kicks ass!" she laughed, "It's awesome!"

It really was awesome.

She could feel her fists moving faster, stronger.

Better.

And her defence also boosted up.

When Jaune landed a punch, she could feel the weight but with the mark on - it felt like nothing.

Wrapping a hand around his neck, pulling him close, messing with his already messy hair.

"Hey!"

"Hahaha!"

Yang felt happy. She got an awesome upgrade, helped Jaune and most importantly!

She felt awesome! Like the world was at her feet.

"Let's go look for Grimm! I wanna test these babies out!"

And with her bestie at her side - she could do anything!

* * *

Jaune collapsed onto his bed, exhausted by the day's adventures.

He always knew Yang was energetic.

"Urghh.."

But to drag him to a pack of Beowolves and tanking everything before bursting their heads with a punch.

All the while making pun and one liners.

"It seems that I have created a monster..."

'_She proves to be a good asset, why not make her your lover?'_ Salem poked his cheek, '_And that other girl - I think you should just impregnate her and be done with it. She's insignificant.'_

_"_Yang?" he thought about it, "Maybe not now - I still have a long line to take care of before ruining those closest to me."

_'Her sister?'_

"Too young. Maybe later."

'_Then, call that teacher - Choc Adel'_

"Why are you asking?"

_'To fuck her brains out of course.'_ she poked him again, '_You need to release your puberty driven lust everyday, if not - your testicles may explode.'_

_'I just want to see you have sex.'_

_'Have you done your homework?'_

"...I'll call her then."

* * *

Salem went through the files, ignoring the sounds of sex happening behind her. She was looking for details of any other special students to bond with.

'_Remember - mark her at a place she couldn't see.'_ she reminded Jaune, '_We don't want her to use it.'_

"Oh!!Jaune GOD!? UHH! @$#* YESSSS-"

Salem glanced at them, seeing the the woman weakly laying on top of Jaune.

The mark was proudly between her asshole and vagina.

_'Good spot.'_

She went back to looking through her files.

After a few minutes, she found a file about Amber Autumn.

A senior girl who could use the 4 elements.

A Maiden.

"Ohh, ready for round two?" the teacher asked, already up and moving.

The two started fucking again.

Salem decided to let him have his fun.

It would be good practice for him.

_'Oh, and make sure to impregnate her.'_ she reminded him again, _'We don't have all day.'_

* * *

**A bit short. In a phase currently.****Enjoy.**


	13. Interlude 1 : Amber Autumn

Apparently, magic existed.

Amber Autumn blankly stared at the sky, remembering the first time fire suddenly

spurting out from her palms, wind raging wildly around her body, lightning cackling in the sky.

It was euphoric.

But, also scary.

It happened so suddenly.

She remembered being mad at something. And then, fire started raging into an inferno, winds began to build up into a temptest, lightning sparked around her in an unlimited _power_ \- she could hardly remember what even caused it in the first place, just realising her state when Mr.Xiao Long and Mr.Branwen nearly knocked the life out of her in a submission hold.

Afterwards, she was ushered to the headmaster's office, where she had to wait for a few hours with her anxious thoughts before being called into the room by an unfamilliar voice.

Instead of the headmaster of Signal, it was the Headmaster of Beacon Academy waiting inside.

The man with stone white hair and a cup of coffee in hand warmly welcomed her and told her to take a seat.

He talked onesidedly, she didn't know what to say.

He first told her about a fairytale - the four Maidens and the wizard. She read it before, from one of the books in the library.

Then, he revealed that she now wielded the power of the Fall Maiden - magic and the elements.

Next came the hard part.

He told her of the circumstances regarding the Maidens, where evil beings sought to kill the wielder for the power, and that where she could never leave the safety of the Kingdoms, where she had to hide and isolate herself to avoid those closest to her from being targeted.

It was a lot to take in.

Finally, at the end, he gave her a choice.

To follow him back to Beacon and stay there for the better part of her life, training and mastering the power.

Or, finish Signal, _then_ taking refugee in Beacon to do pretty much the same.

It wasn't much of a choice.

It was unfair!

Before she could even swallow her circumstances, she was forced to be a caged bird.

She didn't ask for this!

Why did this happen to her!

She wanted to rage at him, unleash her newly obtained powers towards the old man in front of her - it would be too easy.

In the end, she could only take the latter option.

She couldn't stand it here anymore, excusing herself, she weakly walked to her favourite spot under the big tree.

And now, after looking back - she realised that it all happened in just a few hours.

From suddenly unleashing her powers, to meeting Ozpin and signing off her life.

It became a blur afterwards.

Classes resumed as normal, but, she found herself devoid of any motivation to keep on studying.

Besides, her life was going downhill, why bother with learning useless things?

Why bother even trying?

She was going to be trapped in the end.

She could see her future of being trapped in a place without any freedom clearly.

All thanks to this power she didn't even understand.

She skipped school afterwards, staying at an empty home, where her mother worked at Vale and came back only once a month to give her money and rant at her, where her father left for milk and never came back - probably dead somewhere, she couldn't care any less.

It was dull. Gray. Her life was empty.

But.

It changed when Jaune Arc came in.

It happened on a normal day. After laying on her bed with nothing on her mind, she heard the doorbell chiming. She thought it was probably those _concerned _teacher that only wanted to give her more homework.

The doorbell rang for a while.

When she decided enough was enough, she burst open the door, ready for a fight.

It was a blond guy with a wide smile, blue eyes and behind him was a few bags.

She asked him to leave, her temper rising.

He didn't.

Instead, he picked up his bags and walked inside, ignoring her angry visage.

The guy placed his bags in her mother's room, leaving it there for a moment.

He stepped close to her and suddenly pulled her in a hug.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Jaune Arc. I'm going to live here starting today."

* * *

Amber watched the golden boy of the first year don an apron and prepared a mix of ingredients on top of the table.

It had been two days since he forcefully stayed in her house.

Since then, there was a routine forming.

He would get ready for school early in the morning, cook her breakfast and then hugged her before leaving.

He would then come back afterschool and cook her dinner before practicing his skills at the backyard.

After a few hours, he would clean up and do his homework while talking to her one sidedly, trying to get closer to her.

She let him do whatever he pleased, not really caring after the initial shock. He would probably leave for good when he got tired of her cold shoulder.

But he didn't. He never seemed tired of her, always positive.

He kept it up for a month now.

Sometimes - he would kiss her cheek or forehead before going to school. She would feel warm afterwards.

He would make her smile, feeling nice - uplifted.

She didn't feel so bad anymore.

He managed to convince her to go back to school, holding her hand as they walked by his insistence.

She was nervous at first, but her classmates and teachers welcomed her.

He introduced her to Yang Xiao Long - a cheerful extroverted girl who took well at her. They became friends.

She would still not pay attention in class though, her thoughts would always move

towards what she would do with Jaune when they get home.

She began to anticipate their time together.

Sometimes they practised at the yard where she would show off her superior skills and try to improve his as well.

They would cook together, play games, take walks around the settlement.

It was fun.

When she managed to muster up the courage to take their relationship to another level, he kissed her softly and happily accepted her request.

They went on dates. Went to Vale by Bullhead and enjoyed their time there.

Her life shined. She was happy

Months seemed to fly by.

One day, she realized.

Graduation was around the corner.

It would all end.

* * *

Amber tightly snuggled onto his chest, breathing in his scent, trying to keep the anxious thoughts away by focusing on her pillar of support.

But she couldn't.

It all ends tomorrow.

After the ceremony ends, Qrow would escort her to Vale.

She would go up and take her certificate, return to pack her stuff.

And then hitting the road.

She didn't want to leave.

She wanted to stay here, to be together with Jaune. The man who made her life feel like bliss, always supporting her - they rarely have any arguments like the other couples.

But the Headmaster of Beacon probably wouldn't allow that. She needed to distance herself from him.

To protect him.

Couldn't Jaune follow her instead?

That thought lingered, festered.

Could she subject him to a life of a caged bird? Restrict his freedom just for her selfish needs?

It was selfish of her...but, she _could_.

She knew she was selfish.

She just needed to ask - he would do anything for her. He would make her happy regardless.

But, what if...if he rejected it?

She even didn't want to think about that.

"What's wrong, Am?" Jaune asked, rubbing her back softly, "Lien for your thoughts?" he asked.

She was scared. "..."

Jaune kissed the top of her head, comforting her, "Whatever it is, if you have any problems - you can depend on me."

" I love you."

"I love you too." she answered, biting her lip.

Finally, she asked,"...do you believe in magic?"

"Depends. Real or tricks?"

"Real."

"I think it exists - why?"

"My semblance...it's magic."

"Your control over the elements is magic? how so?"

"Well, I don't need dust to do it. I don't need my Aura to use it. I can control more than five elements. It's simply magic."

"If you put it like that, then - most semblances _are_ like magic." he agreed, "But, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to live in Beacon after graduation."

"Oh? Did you get a scholarship?"

"No, my powers...I'm...forced to live there. Ozpin said that other people would kill me to take it away."

"...I see."

"..."

"..."

"Could...could you follow me? To live there?" She asked.

"I..." he sighed, looking at his shoulder.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Wha-

Jaune kissed her suddenly, shutting her up.

She was confused, but leaned into the kiss, deepening.

Gradually, she could feel something leaving her. Like water flowing through her body outwards.

She could feel herself losing energy, slowly going blank - like falling into an abyss.

She couldn't stop herself from it. She was breathless from their actions.

Slowly, she lost consciousness.

"Goodbye."

* * *

Amber Autumn opened her eyes, staring at at the ceiling of her room. Her body feeling cold even under her thick blanket - she was shivering.

Sitting up, rubbing her arms to alleviate the cold somehow, she looked at the window - light was shining through, it was morning.

Her room was tidy, nothing out of place except the feeling that something was missing.

She reached out wake hi-

...Eh?

Weird.

Getting up and preparing for school, she walked through the motions, sometimes looking at empty spots for a moment before ignoring it.

She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong - like something was gone.

When she got down to the kitchen, there was no food on the table.

"..." she ignored the feeling, citing it as a weird de ja vu phase.

Cooking a simple breakfast of eggs and sausages, she readied plates for two before putting one back.

After finishing and cleaning up, she headed towards the door and wore her shoes.

She waited.

"..."

After a few minutes, she snapped out of it

Frowning, Amber shook her head and walked to school, her hand sometimes grasping at air by her side.

Arriving, she noticed the banner for the graduation ceremony already up and decorated.

There were parents and a large gathering of people by the hall, she took a moment to realise what today was.

Graduation.

Looking around, the other students were walking towards the hall. She followed them, trying to remember the protocols.

She wore the heavy robes and hat, waited for her turn to walk up the stage, took a picture and then left after it all wrapped up.

It was all a blur, she just went with the flow.

"Are you ready Amber?" Qrow suddenly asked, breaking her out of stupor.

"Ready for what?" she asked.

He looked at her, his face scrunched up for a second before sighing,"Look, kid - I know this must've been sudden to you but, we're doing this for your safety. We need to go to Beacon, ASAP."

Beacon?...oh. Yeah - Beacon.

"Okay, just let me pack my things."

"I'll wait by the gates."

She could recall needing to live in Beacon.

But why though?

She remembered meeting Ozpin, but the details of the meeting seemed fuzzy.

She remembered choosing to live at the academy after being given the choice.

But why did she choose that?

Maybe Qrow would know more. She decided to ask him later.

She did not notice the boy in front of her, bumping into him and spilling his books.

"Oh! Sorry! I wasn't paying attention." she apologised, helping to pick up the things and giving it to-

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either."

He looked familliar. She knew him.

"...have we met?" she asked, frowning - she couldn't help but stare at him.

The blond boy in front of her met her eyes, keeping contact for a few seconds.

"No, I don't think so."

What?

He took the book she offered, standing up, "I'm Jaune by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Amber."

She shook his hand.

'_You can depend on me.'_

_'I love you.'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

"It was nice meeting you." he said, "I'm sorry."

She snapped out of her daze again.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Jaune bitterly smiled, "No one."

Amber frowned but let him leave, watching his back.

What a rude guy.

...what was she doing here again?

Oh, right - Beacon.

Still, the image of the back of the guy she bumped into earlier kept resurfacing.

She didn't know why but she had a _very_ intense feeling of de ja vu.

Like she had seen him before.

Watching him walk away...

Why did she feel like she lost everything?

* * *

**A brief break from the main story, we will move to the _real_ Salem next chapter.****Enjoy.**


	14. Arc 2 : 4

"Oh? You're awake."

Jaune slowly realized his surroundings - darkness with no floors or anything to hold on to, like a solitary confinement cell that had no lights he once read before.

He was somehow floating, his body a pale white with red veins etched into wavy patterns. There was no wind, no noise - just cold black _darkness._

Then, a queston came to mind, probably the first thing anyone would think in this situation.

"Am I dead?" he asked, not seeing the source of the other voice earlier but _knew_ he had company.

He could feel it, deep inside him.

Then, a body made out of even _purer_ darkness materialized in front of him - faceless with two horns and an adult male form with a dick he couldn't see.

Maybe it's tiny?

"You are about to be reborn." the being replied, voice also like a normal man. "You died." he informed like it was the also the most _normal_ thing in the world.

It probably was.

_'…..Good to know, I guess.'_ he thought, '_Hey, my thoughts are my own now…that's nice.'_

"So, how does this work?" he inquired, "Am I going to inhabit a baby and lose my memories before forcing a pregnant woman to grasp for life?

"...Not quite."

"Then…?"

The being floated closer to him, making him spot the contours of its face and no nipples in sight.

"This is the first time someone came to me after death - usually, Earth or what you call Remnant sends the souls to Brother."

"..."

"..."

Jaune waited for more details.

"And…?" he asked when neither of them seemed to be the outgoing type.

"Oh, this means that I am your father."

* * *

The God of Darkness awkwardly looked around the abyss, not knowing what to say in this situation.

For the first time since his very existence, he produced a son.

Not a pet.

Not a slave.

But, a human Child.

And he came to know this just after said child died.

Thankfully, his Brother would never seemed to bother him about anything other than _Balance._

Darkness would flourish at last!

He would finally have worshipers! Enjoy the feeling of _power _it brings.

After so long!

Ever since his _very_ existence as the Master of Darkness - there was only one human that came to him for assistance.

_That_ ended up with his Brother opposing his decision, then, causing the entire human race on Earth(Remnant) to become extinct.

They retreated to Space above Space afterwards, not by choice mind you.

His other half directly reproached him, saying that his tempering of the souls of a single dead human broke the Balance.

Then, Light proceeded to hog all the souls of the humans to create his very own race.

The results were two Children of Light.

One had large child bearing hips and a _very _big pair of titties (It's a fetish?), with a small quantity of power mixed into her soul.

The other - with silver eyes that contained a larger part of the power of Light.

When he approached to ask for a soul for his own Children - he was tasked with creating the animals instead.

He protested it at first, wanting to make his own offspring.

Unfortunately, Light was always stronger than him.

"No." his Brother replied, " Two humans for balance, two animals for the same."

"Why not _any _even number?"

"Are _you _questioning _my_ decision? Again?"

"..."

He couldn't do anything about it.

Light left him alone after that, reminding him to make the animals.

He would _make _the animals as close to human as possible!

Muahahaha!

After having fun breaking some common sense of physics and biology, he settled back into his own realm.

The last time he met his Brother was eons ago, to be checked whether the animals were made or not.

Thus, he looked for ways to past the time.

He could not go back to Remnant - Light would surely eliminate the humans again when he sees what they have done.

He could only wait in his Space, watching the humans while hoping _someone _would think about worshiping the Dark.

There was none, and with reason.

Those few that were nearly close to him were always hunted down by the silver eyed ones.

It's like they were meant to stop people from him.

And then there was the Wizard.

Brother resurrected the guy, giving a part of Light enough to rival the Witch.

When he was about to do the same to make his own Champion, he hesitated before saving what meagre power he had for something important.

There couldn't be Dark without Light.

He was always the Shadow.

_Balance._

That jolted him out of memory lane, realizing something.

_'If I have a Child…then there will be an opposite.'_

Balance would not allow otherwise.

He willed a screen to form, looking for the enemy.

There.

A boy that looked exactly the same as his son.

No, they _were_ the same.

It seems that his time in the abyss made him unaware of the happenings of the world, it has been a long time since he checked on the humans.

...oh? What's this?

A small copy of the Witch floated around the Light Child.

The soul of the boy was also weird - a quarter of what it should be, but it was _growing_.

Did he learn how to absorb the Light?

Then why did his own Child have a mix of Light and Dark?

The Witch should be responsible for this.

Peering deeper onto their souls, he found that the light was a mix of other colors - there was even the _pure _power of Light.

The last time Light gave away a part of his powers was the Wizard's insurrection.

And there is no Dark in the small Witch's soul - it seemed to blend right into the mix .

Did she remove the Dark part of her curse? Leaving only Light immortality?

Plausible.

To confrm, he waved the screen to look for the _real _Witch and found her in a castle near his old lands.

….and she was pregnant.

Checking her soul next, he was suprised.

His Child is already in there - The pure power of Dark overpowering Light. The souls of the two were attached to each other but with the addition of purged Dark, it grew apart - coexisting like a normal pregnancy ahould be.

_'Wait….what?"_

Looking at the soul that was supposed to be _right _in front of him - nothing was there.

Oh, he forgot.

Time was faster here, his Child left without him noticing.

It was fine, he now had something to look forward to.

Focusing back at the screen, he could see the Witch lovingly stroke her large stomach - as she should be, it is his Child in there, he deserved all the Love from the world.

For a while, he just watched.

Suddenly, her stomach grew at a visible rate, alarming everyone.

"Wha-" the mama managed to mutter before Dark muted the screen to avoid hearing the screams.

She was giving birth.

As a Father, he should be there.

Fortunately, he was the Master of Darkness.

He decided to ignore the Chaos at the moment. He wanted to piece out the puzzle presented to him.

How did this all start?

Obviously should be the state of the Witch' soul - the Curse of Immortality was a combination of Light and Dark.

She must have split both sides in half, sending one part to a random Child.

The Child(human) had his own soul - human and light split evenly to be sent back. Thus - two quarters of Light, one human and one Dark.

The witch received a human soul - causing her pregnancy to start and obtained a quarter of Light.

But it stayed like a baby bump due to a lack of another quarter of a human soul to proceed to grow.

After the souls were implanted, A powerful Child of Light was born - containing Light that rivaled the original Silver eyed Child, and grew up with the Witch by side.

They probably obtained large part of Human and Light, causing the Child's soul become unable to support it - thus the useless parts and a chunk of the soul was removed.

They were fine because the soul could recover - only a large part of _pure_ Light and some Human remained with Dark expelled completely, sending it to his realm.

His Child left to rejoin the original soul when he opened the screen that acted as a gateway.

Then, the Soul of the Witch could'nt support it, causing it to split completely to two separate souls.

The Light joined the Witch while his Dark joined his Child.

With half a human soul and half of Dark - a Child of Darkness is born.

or was in the process of it...

'_Ignore it._'

Didn't Brother bestow Light to the Wizard?

He should do the same for his Child - it was the most he could do.

* * *

_Grimm moved towards the castle, sensing the power of their suddenly appearing there._

_For the longest time - they were without a Ruler. Following the will of a strongest of their kind._

_The time has now come, the King returned!_

'_We pledg_-' the Elders tried to give their allegiance. _'We-'_

"**FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCC-"**

_'Eldest?'_

**"CUT IT OPEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!!!!!"**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!**

An eruption of **PURE **unlimited Darkness.

_'We will come back later then.'_

* * *

**Just wanted to solve the mystery of the beginning.**

**There isn't much on the Light side of things - we would follow the Dark that has Jaune's previous memories and also of a _lot_ others.**

**For those who managed to piece out my weak work of fractions - Salem's original soul is missing half. Just a heads up.**


	15. Arc 2: 5

"**Your task is to simply gather a lot of power, give me a lot of grandchildren, and make the people of Remnant worship you and by proxy - worship me."** the voice of Darkness reverberated around the space around him, **" You could also ready Remnant for my eventual return when all the Relics Brother stupidly set as condi!ons are gathered and destroyed."**

Jaune nods in a daze, acknowledging his tasks but not really understanding them - his mind wandered to past memories of Blanc, his family, his son, Amber, Yang, all the girls and women his actions destroyed their future.

It was soul crushing.

Knowing that he made various women pregnant, made them smile and be happy - making them believe that their future was bright and hopeful.

Only to take it all away and leave them with nothing more than a husk.

He could imagine Blanc getting divorced, his son growing up without a dad, Ansel shunning them because of him.

The lonely woman would then leave and blame herself for things she couldn't even remember.

Or Amber - he could imagine the bright girl turning into an empty shell, losing all sense of happiness they built together, drowning in her own depression and insecurities.

His family would probably be next in the list of memory loss.

Mom would wonder why there was an extra room, his sisters would grow up without him, dad would wonder where his sword had gone to.

His short 15 years of life already ruined various others. He was guilty of all his crimes.

It weighed heavily on his shoulders.

He didn't want to remember any of it.

**"Oh? You were not paying attention, are you?"** his 'father' asked, **"Your mind tells me you don't want to remember your past?"**

**"It's a simple matter, I could keep that part of your soul here."** he continued.

"I.."

**"It's the least I could do - your life's not going to be easy from now on. Your mother is going to be a Witch, your siblings my eldest creations, your goal is to tangle into as many woman as possible - that also brings along their baggage and all those things you humans worry about.."**

But he already made a lot of lives miserable. Would he do the same again?

"I'm scared." he whispered.

Another Blanc, another Amber, Yang, Mom, Dad, his sisters…

**"How about this - I would take away your past memories, keep the upgrades I made to your soul, and set a gentle reminder to make the women in your life happy and then, make a harem."**

"...what?"

**"No worries, It's going to be easy. You already know how to capture women's hearts deep in your soul - in fact, it's emblazoned onto it."** he could feel his surroundings slowly turning brighter, his body pulled upwards, a pressure lifting of his shoulders, **" Quick question, are you gay?"**

"...no, I don't think so-"

A sudden flash, his sight blinded, ears hearing static.

**"Later then, and give you mother some love would you?"**

* * *

Salem stared at her newly born child, massaging his hands softly while searching any spies Ozma could possibly post here in Atlas using her Seekers.

A week passed since his birth.

They were currently in her backup Castle near the borders of the Kingdom.

It was a simple building that had been maintained by slaves and serves as a

temporary residence in the event where her castle undergone renovations or faced annihilation for whatever reason.

Like last week, for example.

Her Old castle was beyond repair - only chunks of stone and furniture found at the crater that formed after the explosion.

Her agents were alive though, probably due to the bubble of Darkness her son released during the final stages of her letting her lower half split in two - literally.

Rarely she felt grateful for her immortality - that childbirth would kill her.

After the devastation, she healed herself and found a young man likely the age of 15 with a foot still stuck inside her repaired vagina.

And he was in a comatose state, sometimes twitching or moving but ultimately unconscious.

Her agents gathered by her as she tried to wake her newborn up, watching her use various magics and methods to no avail.

Watts suggested to move here. She teleported via Shadow.

And her son was still sleeping, peacefully unaware of the state his mother was in.

Salem eyed the door for a moment, making sure that it was shut and locking it with a simple flick of her finger.

Gently positioning herself next to her child laying on the King sized bed, her arms pulling him in and his face pressed against her chest, she unbuttoned her nipple pocket and put it in his mouth, stroking his cheek as he started to _suck._

She could feel him closing his mouth around her heavy breast, his tongue moving around like a warm feather against her sensitive nipple, her spine tingling from his unconscious movements.

A warm sigh escaped her muffled lips, her body turning warmer, her heart beating faster, she could feel her recovered vagina clenching and grinding against his side, making a slight wet spot on his leg.

Stroking his soft white hair with her other hand, she pressed her cheek against his crown and hummed a tune she used long ago, trying to ignore the impulses and needs her body demanded.

_'Was it like this?'_ She tried to remember the tune she used to use long ago.

She hummed, basking herself in his presence - a familiar one she carried the last few years.

Her son came out a healthy young teenager instead of a baby. He had red irises when she checked and pale white skin like herself, passing off as a normal human with a warm body.

She hugged him tighter, feeling his firm body in her grasp giving her feelings she hadn't felt since before her curse

Warmth, Contentment, she felt herself melting into the embrace.

But there was also Arousal.

The small pressure deep inside her that demanded release - building up heat between her legs.

Is this normal?

Her son continued to suck her nipple.

She stiffled her lips onto his hair, releasing hot breaths as she slowly grinded more on his leg.

".…maybe just a bit..more…" she whispered. " A few extra...more.."

She grabbed his unconscious hand and pressed it on her pussy.

"_Oh_…."

….._More_.

_More_.

**_More!_**

"Ungh!..", a moan escaped as she sunk his fingers into her folds, clenching it, grinding against her walls while his thumb pushed against her clit.

She felt herself shaking, shivering, a mouthful of drool pooling in her mouth threathening to overflow like her vagina.

How long had she gone without _this_ feeling?

She couldn't remember the last time she felt the need to pleasure herself.

And that need grew stronger than ever, consuming her thoughts and body.

It was on _fire._

Pushing his pinky into her asshole, she gasped as she stared _hard_ at the face of her _son, _feeling her depravity growing as she released her pent up Lust and Greed onto his unconsious body, her heart twisting her mind as she imagined him fucking her like a _whore_.

She moved her waist, folding her walls, sending waves and waves of pure _fire._

She took in a mouthful of his hair, licking and taking in the scent of sweat and odour permeating around them.

_She needed more._

Faster!

Stronger!

MORE!!!

Her mind was turning losing focus by the second, she couldn't sense her surroundings, her body a shivering mess trying to grind out everything her heart desited.

Her son was making her a _slut! _She could feel her mind reaching heights in never felt before.

She held in her breath, building the pressure in her chest, her body already lost to pleasure, moving erratically as she struggled to reach her climax!

And then it came.

A searing explosion, wrecking all across her body in waves and waves of numbness and white.

"_**UNGGGGGGHHHHHH**!!!!"_

She rode it out, panting as she let her body spasm down and slowly lay limp. Snuggling on her comatose son, she nestled her head onto the crook of his neck and just laid there with post clarity somewhere there amidst the mindnumbingly _good_ feeling wrapping around her body.

It was _wrong_ \- she knew as much from the books she read - that doing something like this could stunt his growth or induce trauma.

But, he was still in a deep sleep and she hadn't felt like that in so _long_.

This is her son, the child who would grow up and love her forever.

She would nurture him to be the finest young man.

_'The Emperor of Remnant.'_

Yes - she should make him Emperor. It was the highest position next to being a god that Remnant never needed.

She continued to conjure up plans in her daze.

"A change of plans." she muttered, still "No more razing settlements for fun - they make excellent slaves."

Oh! He could be a Tyrant! Or a Grandchildren making houseking!

With him managing to make her reach climax without even trying to- and she was his mother! - he would most probably become the greatest baby maker in the world!

She hugged him tighter.

"Wake up." she whispered, "I have so many plans - you just need to wake _up_."


End file.
